The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron,
''The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon World Superstar Baseball ''is a series of crossover baseball video games that are published by both Nintendo and THQ that revolves around the concept of baseball. Only two games have been released to date: the first one, The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon World Superstar Baseball 2006 for the Nintendo GameCube on September 22, 2006 worldwide, and the second one, The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon World Superstar Baseball 2012 for the Wii on April 26, 2012 worldwide. In these crossover video games, the player could recruit people via completing scout missions to get enough scout flags to recruit the player on one of the four huge opposite teams. Another feature in these games is special chemistry, which affects how well the player's teammates cooperate. Playable Characters 'The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon World Superstar Baseball 2006 (Nintendo GameCube)' *Timmy Turner *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Chester McBadbat *A.J. *Elmer *Trixie Tang *Tad *Chad *Veronica *Tootie *Vicky *Jorgen Von Strangle *Denzel Crocker *Geraldine Waxelplax *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Goddard *King Goobot V *Ooblar *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *Jessie *James *Meowth *Delia Ketchum *Casey *Professor Oak *Future Timmy *Tammy Turner *Tommy Turner *Robot Vicky *Future Vicky *Chet Ubetcha *Juandissimo Magnifico *Shallowgrave *Sanjay *Remy Buxaplenty *Maryann *Sammy *Pierre *Philip *Vicky and Tootie's Dad *Nicky *Blonda Fairywinkle *Big Daddy *Doidle *The Crimson Chin *Sheldon Dinkleberg *Francis *Bucky McBadbat *Dr. Bender *Chip Skylark *Shirley *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Betty Quinlan *Nick Dean *Amber *Butch Pakovski *Ike Wolvermein *Terry Finster *Eustace Strych *Future Jimmy *Future Carl *Future Sheen *Future Cindy *Evil Jimmy *Professor Calamitous *Beautiful Gorgeous *May *Max *Natasha *Nicolette *Erica *Joshua *Alanna *Kelly *Vivian Meridian *Vladimir *Otane *The Phantom *Jack Walker *Kidd Summers *Meredith *Lizabeth *Drake Parker *Josh Nichols *Megan Parker *Crazy Steve *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Iro *Honey *Spikehead *King Dedede *Escargoon 'The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon World Superstar Baseball 2012 (Wii)' *Timmy Turner *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Chester McBadbat *A.J. *Elmer *Trixie Tang *Tad *Chad *Veronica *Tootie *Vicky *Jorgen Von Strangle *Denzel Crocker *Geraldine Waxelplax *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Goddard *King Goobot V *Ooblar *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *Jessie *James *Meowth *Delia Ketchum *Casey *Professor Oak *Future Timmy *Tammy Turner *Tommy Turner *Robot Vicky *Future Vicky *Chet Ubetcha *Juandissimo Magnifico *Shallowgrave *Sanjay *Remy Buxaplenty *Maryann *Sammy *Pierre *Philip *Vicky and Tootie's Dad *Nicky *Blonda Fairywinkle *Big Daddy *Doidle *The Crimson Chin *Sheldon Dinkleberg *Francis *Bucky McBadbat *Dr. Bender *Chip Skylark *Shirley *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Betty Quinlan *Nick Dean *Amber *Butch Pakovski *Ike Wolvermein *Terry Finster *Eustace Strych *Future Jimmy *Future Carl *Future Sheen *Future Cindy *Evil Jimmy *Professor Calamitous *Beautiful Gorgeous *May *Max *Natasha *Nicolette *Erica *Joshua *Alanna *Kelly *Vivian Meridian *Vladimir *Otane *The Phantom *Jack Walker *Kidd Summers *Meredith *Lizabeth *Drake Parker *Josh Nichols *Megan Parker *Crazy Steve *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Iro *Honey *Spikehead *King Dedede *Escargoon *Nega-Chin *Brass Knuckles *Titanium Toenail *Bronze Kneecap *H2Olga *Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma *Turbo Thunder *The Darkness *The Kindness *The Destructinator *Mr. Dinglefitz *Mrs. Dinglefitz *Dr. Rip Studwell *Mama Cosma *Binky Abdul *Cupid *The April Fool *Fairy Hart *Tooth Fairy *Head Pixie *Sanderson *Anti-Cosmo *Anti-Wanda *Dwight *Irving *Molly *Swizzle *Evil Judy *Evil Hugh *Evil Carl *Evil Sheen *Evil Cindy *Evil Libby *Evil Goddard *Ultra Lord *Skeet *Chip *Martha Wheezer *Ebenezer Wheezer *Carly Shay *Sam Puckett *Freddie Benson *Gibby Gibson *Spencer Shay *Tori Vega *André Harris *Robbie Shapiro *Jade West *Cat Valentine *Beck Oliver *Trina Vega *Erwin Sikowitz *Steven Carson *Danny Phantom *SpongeBob SquarePants *Dawn *Johanna *Zoey *Kenny *Marian *Wallace *Noelle *Sayer *Izzy *Cara *Nathaniel *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Keswick *Verminious Snaptrap *Aseefa *Dorkus Aurelius *Doppy Doppweiler *Mr. Nesmith *Iris *Cilan *Ravi *Howie *Katie *Mouse Category:The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon World Superstar Baseball Category:The Fairly Odd Parents Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Category:Pokemon Category:Kirby Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Nintendo Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Sports Games Category:Crossover Baseball Games Category:Baseball Games Category:Cartoons Category:Anime Category:Nintendo GameCube Category:Nintendo Wii Category:THQ